


First Time Meeting Sciles

by Fandom_junky101



Series: Teen Wolf Preferences [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, First Day, Gen, New Girl At School, Please dont kill me, Yikes, my bad - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_junky101/pseuds/Fandom_junky101
Summary: ~It's Y/N's first day at Beacon Hills High School and she runs into an adorable crooked jaw teen and a honey color eyed-possible ADHD boy~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is from my Quotev account and I used a name (Athena) but I'm going to use Y/N
> 
> This is my first work on here,,oh gosh ^.^ When I publish works and such, they are mine from my other accounts like Quotev and/or Wattpad! Unless otherwise, I'll post from other places/people and of course give the credit :)
> 
> *I do not own any characters from Teen Wolf, only my OCs*

As Y/N walked into her new school, she received looks from people in the halls.  _What is there something in my teeth? Ugh take a picture, it'll last longer._ After getting all her things from the office, Y/N made her way to her locker.

 

She opened her locker, dumping the stuff she didn't need and got out the books she needed for class. She looked at her schedule, realizing she had PE first. When Y/N closed her locker, she noticed there were two guys leaning against the lockers next to her's. One tanned, with a adorable crooked jawline and the other pale, with cute freckles and light brown eyes.

 

"Hi new girl" the freckled one abruptly said.

 

"Hey" she smiled.

 

"I'm Stiles and this is my best friend Scott" ~~the tanned boy~~  Scott waved.

 

"I'm Y/N" she replied. There was a little awkward quietness.

 

"Uh what class do you have now?" Scott asked, breaking the tension.

 

"I have PE" Y/N replied almost immediately.

 

"Oh we have the same class. Wanna walk together?" they ask.

 

"That'll be awesome" she smiled, walking with them.


	2. First Meeting Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much, Liam and the reader meeting each other for the first time.

[Y/N](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5d/15/92/5d159226d03129796db6ec958fafce78.jpg) made her way into Beacon Hills High School. Her first class on her schedule was English with [Mr.Yukimura](http://33.media.tumblr.com/b3064bf71b0eb9c874b9d69e21bef605/tumblr_nqsk1jLLqm1trsn9io3_r1_250.gif).

 

 

Great, the late bell rang.

 

"Oh crap!" she said, speeding up her, finally entering the classroom. "Sorry I'm late" she gave a panicked smile.

 

He chuckled. "No problem, the bell just rang".

 

She sighed in relief, looking over the classroom for a free seat. She noticed one next to a boy in the back of the class. He was looking down at his notebook. She made her way to the seat, making [him ](https://media.giphy.com/media/YYxrD9Ht3zODe/giphy.gif)look up once she sat down. Glancing at him, she grinned which he returned. After a few seconds of staring at her, he realized and quickly looked away, causing her to smile at his expression. She took out her book and pen, looking at Mr.Yukimura explaining the lesson to the class. As Y/N was looking at the instructing senior in front of her, Liam couldn't keep his eyes off of the beautiful girl he has never seen before.

 

So, he ripped out a page out of his notebook and began to write.

 

"Hi, I'm Liam. I know you're new here. What's your name?". 

 

After writing this, he crumbled it into a ball and quickly placed it on her desk. Y/N turned her head, seeing Liam's hand placing a paper ball next to her. She gave a confused smile, grabbing and opening it up. She grinned, reading what he said. She then placed the paper down, replying.

 

"I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you, Liam :)". 

 

Y/N crumbled up the ball again and placed it in front of Liam. She eyed Mr.Yukimura as he taught the class but still had her attention towards Liam. Speaking this time, well whispering, Liam leaned over to her.

 

"Would you like to sit with my friends and I at lunch?" he asked her.

 

She nodded with a grin, looking towards him. He returned it, mentally dancing that he was accompanied by the beautiful new girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can send me requests btw! I know I just started on ao3 but it's alright :D I've had experience with fanfiction for a while :) Also because I need ideas


End file.
